Thick as Thieves
by aniloverji12
Summary: AU based. Collaboration on Deviantart.. Cops and Robbers. It's a kid game right? Nope, for Yao and his four friends, their lives and their future is at stake...if caught they could lose everything... Who knows how the infamous burglaries got started, but the cops are getting sick of it. They will catch the masked thieves...with or without interference.


"Kiku, are we ready?"

A soft voice filtered through the earpiece, "Hai, the security system alarm has been disarmed." A Chinese man stood at the steps of the impressive bank, it was Roman stylized with large white columns. Yao smirked as he looked at the towering columns, he chuckled as he spoke,"This should be fun, aru."

Yao took a step forward when a blur of black raced past him. Yong Soo turned his head to give the dazed man a salute and a smile ,"Sorry, *hyung! But this time, I'm gonna be first, daze!" Yao opened his mouth to yell at the carefree Korean when he was spun off his feet by two more figures rushing past him. "Yong Soo, no fair! Wait up!" Mei yelled, wearing another black ensemble, as she ran with Leon. She sent a wink back at the glaring Chinese man, and ran faster while; Leon ran faster shrugging his shoulders, pulling his black cap tightly over his head.

Yao muttered curses under his breath as he too sprinted up the marble steps, and stood at the glass doorway; he swore he could hear Kiku chuckling over his earpiece. Leon was already working on the door, his slim fingers tweaking and playing with the golden lock using his customized tools. His fingers played a melody of their own kind; the muted clinking within the lock creating a soft tune. After nodding his head, Leon stepped back and blew softly on the lock. It slowly opened inward with a click and with a smug grin; Leon was the first to step past the glass door.

Yao spoke as they all skidded to a stop in front of the darkened hallway leading to the vault room, "Mei, your turn," the Taiwanese girl smiled and nodded her head. Taking in a deep breath, she steadied her feet and leapt up. Flipping and summersaulting, she carefully maneuvered her way across the desolate hall, hand springing off a tile to avoid setting off the old fashioned red laser beams. She landed with a thump on her feet at the other end, and grinned as she looked back at the boys on the other end.

Kiku's voice rang out in her ear, "Nice job, Mei. Now the code is 5A5lASS*7661."

She skipped over to a panel in the wall, removed it, and punched in the key codes. Immediately, a soft beep of recognition sounded as the lasers were turned off and traps were disarmed.

Yao smiled; for once this was an easy job.

Kicking down the door to the vault room, they all ran together into the vault room (fortunately the alarm was already disabled by Kiku). Yao pressed a hand to his earpiece, and whispered to Japanese man on the other end," Kiku, erase our tracks and put the vault room cameras on a loop." He didn't wait for a response as he could hear Kiku clicking away on the computers.

The vault itself was a ridiculously large metal contraption, with an equally large automated lock. Yong Soo walked up to it, sizing it up. He pulled back his loose black sleeves, and started to run his fingers over the frame of the lock. The Korean stuck his tongue out in concentration as he felt for the obvious bumps that gave away a weakness in the metal. His eyes brightened when he found what he was looking for. Stepping away, he took a *Kyorugi joonbi stance, his eyes focused on the soft indentations he knew was there. With a yell, he charged forward, and did a *side thrust kick; his metal shoe meeting the solid door with a bang. He repeated this motion several times, creating dents all around the lock. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Yong Soo smiled as Yao with a satisfied smirk, cleanly swung the door off it's hinge. Yao walked into the safe and started to quickly stuff a burlap bag full with currency. And Mei and Leon quickly followed as Yong Soo ran over to the stack of paper and started to read out the numbers of digital accounts and stocks to Kiku. Their frantic work was interrupted when Kiku panicked then started to shout in their ears. "We have a probrem coming up Fourth Avenue. "

The four paused as mutual fear passed through their eyes.

~~~~~~  
A large vehicle throttled at full speed tearing up the street, and the air was filled the sounds of sirens with blue and red flashes of lights. The Korean driver spun the wheel hard to narrowly avoid a crossing pedestrian by centimeters.

"Sorry!" Yong Soo apologized quickly as he looked back out the window.

Spotting a near alleyway, Yong Soo veered to it. With barely any lightning except an ancient, flickering lamp post, it was hard to navigate through the narrow path. Relaxing his grip on the steering wheel, Yong Soo was almost certain he had lost them. Yet, he tensed as he saw the red and blue lights giving themselves away. Their getaway van hustled through the alley until . . .

Crash!

Leon was the first to pipe up; looking at the damage from the window seat," Yong Soo caused quite a dent alright."

"I hope that car has compensation," stated Mei.

"Yeah, before we get sued for not paying it, aru," continued Yao glumly. "Be careful! You're going to get us killed!"

The Chinese man then turned to Kiku, who was turning a little pale. He rubbed his hand on his brother's back out of sympathy.

"Are you alright?"

His brother simply nodded and said something muffled. Yao didn't like where this is going. Their van continued to speed off, the passengers thinking they were safe. The Korean eyes widened in surprise when he reached the end.

"Oh, holy s-,"

Yong Soo floored the pedal, tires squealing; they managed to live a little longer by missing a ten ton truck by millimeters.

In the driverseat of the truck, Alfred smirked, "That'll cut them off."

Once again, the van throttled off in full speed, only to find a blockade of police cars, barricading their route both front and back. What now?

"What do we do?" asked Yong Soo, panting. Yao thought hard, if his experience was ever needed it was probably be now.

"Just drive," his brother answered. Kiku gulped, he better brace himself. Without hesitation, Yong Soo floored the accelerator with a roaring of the engine and the shrieking of the tires. Their van tore through the street as if there was no tomorrow. Smashing against the police cars, causing dents, the van left a trail of broken glass and dazed policemen. The officers watched the robbers get away.

They got lucky this time.

Shaking his head an officer muttered, "I wonder what chief has to say?"

High-fives and wails of joys were exchanged inside the van.

"We made it! Daze!"

Kiku could finally breathe a sigh relief and vomit. Puddles of half-digested noodles and sushi along with the sickening stench filled the van.

"This is sick," complained Leon. "Who's going to clean this up?"

"We can all clean it up tomorrow," stated Mei and let out a yawn. "For now let's go to bed. We'll be late for classes tomorrow."

Sunlight filtering from the windows as Yong Soo stretched under the covers. Wincing at his sore muscles; he willed his body to move from his comfy futon. He yawned into his oversized sleeves and stumbled out of his room into the cramped bathroom, with it's single sink, a practically miniature bathtub, and a toilet cramped between the two. As his brain started to wake up, he shoved a toothbrush into his mouth. He called for his roommate, Leon, in between brushing as he continued with his morning preparations.

Leon, who was also suffering from drowsiness, had managed to dress in his usual collared shirts and khakis' before he met up with the Korean in the kitchen. It appeared to Leon that Yong Soo has yet to revive his energy. He appeared like the average, tired college student with his casual clothes, bags under his eyes, and uncombed hair.

Leon rolled his eyes as Yong Soo dramatically slumped into a chair and lazily move his hand to grab a hot dumpling. Leon, not wanting to put up with Yong's complaining, grabbed the Korean by the collar, and dragged him out of the dorm to their morning classes.

Mei was already in the classroom. She was taking out her books and waiting for the professor when she saw her, quite literally, partners' in crime arrive. Yong Soo was pouting as Leon muttered something unintelligentable under his breath. Mei giggled at their usual antics as she brushed away a stray brown lock from her face.

Waving to the two, she straightened the books on the desk and Leon, seeing her wave, had walked over and took the seat to her right as Yong Soo slumped into the seat in front of her.

Mei was curious as to what the Korean had done this time and turned to ask him when Professor Germania stepped in, the bell always a second behind him. The serious man slamming his hands on the table effectively quieted the morning whispers. His piercing blue eyes scanned the classroom, and the Asian trio flinched, he couldn't possibly know who they really were. The German, deciding the class was paying attention, turned around to write on the board. The trio let out a sigh of shaky relief; they calmed the weighing guilt and fear they felt after a heist. Germania, unaware of the anxiety in the back corner of the room, started his lecture. His stoic voice was interrupted as Yao burst in through the door, His black hair flying out underneath his green cap. He stood there panting, his red sweat suit wrinkled and unkempt as he held out a note for his lateness. " Sorry I'm late, aru."

At the station, everyone was running amok. Ten officers were running every which way, trying to transfer information to one another while everyone else was making a commotion about how they were going to find these robbers and bring them to justice.

No one had a tougher morning, though than Officer Ludwig Beilschmidt. Although not assigned an actual precinct (rather, he was a part of the K9 squad), he was rather intelligent on strategies and always thought one step ahead.

But he wasn't one for unorganized commotion such as this.

As more and more officers crowded him, he could feel his temper raising. Any attempts to keep his anger from boiling were in vain. The first officer to notice this was Officer Matthew Williams of the 91st precinct. Even if he tried to pull away any other offending officers, his voice (naturally soft and shakey) wouldn't be enough to hit them.

The second best thing to do was try to find his half-brother Alfred, also an officer in the 92th precinct and ask him to clear them out before-

"Crowding around me von't help any of us at this rate!" Too late.

"If you really vant to help everyone, start digging into some paperwork about these thieves! The sooner ve get more information on them, the sooner ve vill be able to track the next place they hit. Now go!"

Under his command, everyone scrambled off to do their own research. Alfred, Matthew and Arthur failed to move from their spots after his commands were given. "Ludwig," Alfred started," You know the four of us are going to back you up on this all the way, right?"

"Ja, danke...vait, four?" Turning around, he only counted three heads,"Vhere is-"

"I think the git went off for a break." Arthur; another officer a part of Alfred's precinct openly ratted out the fourth member, an older Italian man who was often times known for flirting it up rather than working. "I'll go fetch him and get back to work."

Arthur disappeared in the hectic crowd of blue and black, leaving the two half-related siblings with the German. "Listen Luddy, I think you could use a break," Alfred kindly suggested, "Everyone is bothering you for everything and we can see it's stressing you out majorly." His arm slung over the stoic blonde's shoulder, "Me and Mattie'll hold down the fort for a bit."

A short moment's thought brought a shallow smile on his face,"Ja, I guess...if anyone asks for me, tell them I'll be back in ten...then ve can figure out vhat the hell ve're actually going to do about the situation at hand..."

A tall, broad-shouldered man stands in stoic silence as he gazes down at the multitude of small screens. His unnatural violet eyes and platinum blonde hair reflect their flickering light and gives him an intimidating impression.

The smaller brunette man beside him is not ignorant of the tenseness in the tall man's muscles, and his green eyes dart between the blond and the screens nervously.  
"Mr. Laurinaitis."

The brunette startles at the sound of the other man's voice. "Y-yes, Mr. Braginski?"

"It was you in charge of installing the security here, da?"

The brunette's shoulders slump slightly. "Yes s-sir."

"Tell me then, how we have been robbed " The man turns around now and pins the brunette with a cold stare. "without even one clear picture of the thieves."

The brunette looks at the ground, "I'm not sure, sir. But it won't happen again."

Mr. Braginski smiles coldly, "Make sure it doesn't. Another mistake like this and you might have to fire up your resume. Neither of us wants that, da?" With an air of finality, he walks past the small brunette and leaves the room. The quivering Lithuanian shoots a resentful look at one of the flickering screen. There's a blurry picture of a person with dark hair pulled into a ponytail, but the face isn't visible.

Finally, the Lithuanian leaves the building and pulls out a cellphone. He holds down a key for a few moments before raising the phone to his ear.

"Like, hi Toris! You're off work now, right?"

"Yeah, Feliks." The brunette sighs, "and I've got another story for you."

"Seriously!? That's, like, awesome! I'll be over in a sec, alright?"

"Thanks, Feliks. I'm at the museum."

"Got it, later!"  
Toris placed the phone back in his pocket and waited patiently on the stairs.

Red eyes skim the papers for sale in the stand. Their owner, a man with short off-white hair, picks one up and reads the headline out loud.

"Mystery Thieves Steal from Illustrious Bank" He raises an eyebrow and looks up at the stand keeper, a blonde with green eyes and a pink beret on. "This true?"

The blonde laughs, "Totally! I got the info from a, like, totally credible source."

"Kesesese, and who would this 'totally credible source' be?"

The blonde crosses his arms, "My source chooses to remain, like, anonymous." He looks back and forth quickly before leaning forward and whispering, "But I'll have you know that he, like, works for that jerk Braginski from the security company. So he's totally in on stuff like this. Ya' know?"

The white-haired man smirks, "Well I guess a source like that has to have some awesome intel." He takes out some money and hands it to the blonde.

"Here you go. I'll be buying this paper."

* * *

THis was a collab on deviantart between me, Fallingice, mikmik121, and 1001raynebows ^^ hopefully next chapter xxKokoro will be able to work with us ^^

1148436#full Inspired by this pic, all creds to OYO ^^

reviews and favs are appreciated... espcially reviews ^^


End file.
